Headphones may be used to transport an audio signal from a source device (e.g., a mobile device, an MP3 player, etc.) to a user's ears. In some instances, the audio signal may be stereophonic in that it is composed of a left audio channel signal intended for a user's left ear and a right audio channel signal intended for a user's right ear. The left audio channel signal may be different than the right audio channel signal, but may be played in synchronization to allow the user to fully experience the audio signal. To address stereophonic audio signals, headphones are typically asymmetric in that they have assigned left and right ear cups configured to be worn on the left and right ears, respectively.